kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Crytoslios
Height:96, meters Length:103 meters Mass:82,000 metric tons Gender: Unknown presumably male Combat Style:Melee/Range Primary Attacks: Swords, Tentacle whips, Claws Secondary Attacks: Crystal spikes, Plasma crystal gun, Tackle Primary Weapon: Heat Beam (will generate crystals in which monsters can destroy to heal themselves) Secondary Weapon: Plasmic crystal sword Energy Style: Meditation Overview: Sleeping on a deserted island, it laid there unwoken for years. Over the years tourist spot were built, demolishes happened, and festivals came and gone and it still it didn't woke up then. Afterwards scientist started to conduct experiments on the island, which eventually waked it up after a experiment failed. Fueled by anger, Crytoslios went on a rampage, destroying the facility and escaping the island into the rest of the world. Origin: It was sent to Earth for punishment upon murdering the leader of its people. After awhile, scientist awoken it by underground experiments which enraged it and destroyed the whole research facility. Bio: Survivor Scientist "We thought that the experiments would not cause anything, we were dead wrong. After anther failed experiment destroyed itself, a deep rumble shook the island putting most of the crew into panic. Out of nowhere a strange crystal-like creature erupted from the ground, apparently angry. Most o us try to escape, others tried to find a way to destroy it, either way they were killed. It eventually destroyed the laboratories and escaped the island, not swimming, but hovering over the water. Me and a few others survived only by luck. We returned to the cities in hope of peace and never seeing the monster again." Abilities/Aspects: -Tentacles that helps it with most of its attacks -Hovering which makes it more likely to have aerial attack boosts -Its crystals can be hard as diamond -Although it lost the ability to speak, it can show its expression with numerous crystal fragments in its face -Its crystals can be damaged by highly dangerous explosins -Because of its crystals it cannot balance itself on its feet or swim -It body heat increases only through meditation -Unable to control the body heat while meditaing -It is very aggressive, due to it being awaken from its slumber -Medium healing factor Energy System: Crytoslios uses a type of energy found on its planet which can be extremely unstable if its crystals become to hot. Range Combat: Crytoslios can extract the heat from inserting the three tentacles into three crystal orbs and release the heat in a single beam. Meditation will help heat up the crystals so this is possible in battles. Grappling: Although it may not be strong, it can easily grab a opponent with the help of its tentacles and some power given off of the crystals which gives it the extra boost to pick something very heavy up. Melee Combat: It mainly uses kicks and punches to do melee damage. The tentacles can also use to attack monsters, but don't do as much damage. Weaknesses: Highly intelligent and hovers above the ground, so highly concentrated blasts from robotic entities will weaken it for a short time. Overheating will increase its attacks by about 2.5% and will give off energy about every few seconds. Caution: this will only happen if it uses a special crystal that is likely to generate out of 8%-26% of crystals generated by the Heat beam. Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Alien